


Fun with flags

by Efdy Kay (FDK2003), FDK2003



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FDK2003/pseuds/Efdy%20Kay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FDK2003/pseuds/FDK2003
Summary: Sheldon tiene un capítulo especial para su programa
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Kudos: 8





	Fun with flags

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía pensado subir ésto el día la visibilidad bisexual pero por problemas con mi cuenta no pude hacerlo, pero por fin aquí está, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los tkm

Fun with flags

—Buenos días, estamos hoy reunidos en éste maravilloso programa llamado "Diversión con banderas"— Una vez más Sheldon se encontraba frente a la cámara y con su pizarra a su espalda. Se acercaba Junio y había preparado algunos capítulos especiales para darle visibilidad a su comunidad, así como dar a conocer su nueva relación, estaba seguro de que sus fanáticos se morian por saber más de su persona.

—Ek día de hoy damos la bienvenida a una nueva sección especial para este mes. En esta hablaremos sobre las banderas de la comunidad LGBT. Porque ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Soy gay!— Sheldon rió como si acabará de revelar el secreto mejor oculto en la historia de la humanidad. 

—Vamos a empezar con una de las más conocidas de la comunidad ¡La bandera LGBT! La bandera LGBT o bandera arcoiris ha sido utilizada desde 1978 y fue creada en Kansas dónde un hombre llamado Gilbert Baker la diseño. La versión actual consiste en 6 franjas de colores: Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y violeta.

El rosa representa la sexualidad, el rojo la vida, el nara naranja la salud, el amarillo el sol, el verde la naturaleza, el azul la armonía y la serenidad, por el último tenemos al violeta que representa el espíritu. La bandera consistía de 8 franjas en sus inicios pero con el paso del tiempo se redujeron a siente y luego a las 6 actuales. 

—La siguiente bandera la voy a presentar junto al Dr. y mi novio Leonard Hofstadter— 

Leonard se acercó al sillón con algo de timidez y se sentó a lado de Sheldon mientras saludaba

—Ahora vamos a presentar la bandera bisexual, la bandera de mi novio. Leonard, amor, ¿Nos puedes hablar de la bandera?— Leonard asintió

—La bandera bisexual apareció por primera vez durante el primer aniversario del café llamado "Bi café" el 5 de noviembre de 1998. Fue diseñada por Michael Page, activista de la comunidad—

Leonard agarró la bandera de la mesa y la estiró para mostrarla a la cámara— Como pueden ver esta formada por tres franjas de color. El magenta representa la atracción hacía tu mismo género, la franja azul representa la atracción hacía el/los geberosy opuestos y e color lavanda representa la bisexualidad en general— Leonard señalaba cada color conforme iba explicando. Sheldon amaba verlo explicar.

Lo veía hipnotizado, observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su boca, sus ganas de besarlo aumentaban cada vez más.

—¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien, cielo?— Leonard veía confundido al más alto

—Bésame— Sheldon se le tiró encima, haciendo que Leonard se recostara en el sillón— Solo bésame— Volvió a pedir al ver la cara de su pareja, no entendía que estaba pasando. Él no solía ser así.

Leonard terminoy con el espacio entre sus labios, lo besó con deseo. Deseaba que su vida se resumiera en besar a Sheldon.

Se separaron e incorporaron

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?— Preguntó el rizado con timidez

—¿Y la bandera que falta?—

—Eso mi podemos hacer mañana. Ahora vayamos a confirmar que te van los chicos— 

Ambos se levantaron y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al cuarto dejando la cámara prendida y las banderas en la mesa.

Sheldon iba a tener que editar muy bien el video


End file.
